By Necessity
by TheCrystalMaiden
Summary: KakaSaku Lemon: Top secret S class mission, check! Spunky pink haired girl? Double check! A marriage to her sensei so they can spend five nights undercover at a resort? Maybe someone should have thought this through....
1. Bad Idea

This is my first Naruto fic, I love the series but if I misspell a few names or places, please let me know. I have made up a few people and places, but otherwise I'm trying to keep stuff close to the anime/manga, so forgive me if something seems out of place. Rated for a lemon in later chapters!

**Chapter One**

**Bad Idea**

Sakura looked around the cluttered office of her master. Scrolls, parchments, and leftover food wrappers littered the surrounding shelves. Tsunade was leaning forward across her desk, her hands propped up under her chin, an intense stare in her hazel-brown eyes.

"Do you think you can handle this, Sakura?" she asked, her voice tight. "It's an S-class mission. . . a first for you."

Sakura nodded, her green eyes intent and focused. On the outside she tried to stay calm, but on the inside she was jumping up and down, ready to burst from the room and scream her triumph at the top of her lungs. _Hah, take that Naruto and Sasuke! I'm the first one here with an S-class mission - who's laughing now?! _

Instead she settled for clenching her fists, and gave a strained smile. "You won't be disappointed, shishou!"

"Good," the woman nodded. "But you don't even know what the mission is yet. . . ."

Sakura grinned sheepishly. To be honest, she didn't care - she had been waiting for a chance to prove herself since Sasuke had returned from Orichimaru's group. . . her friends were now so powerful, it was hard to keep up her confidence next to them. It didn't matter that she was a jounin and they were still both chuunin - she had to make them recognize her new abilities. Their teasing would be certain to end once they found out that she, the weakling girl of the group, was now being enlisted by the Hokage herself to go on an S-class mission. . . .

Tsunade studied her carefully for a moment, taking in Sakura's clenched fists and the tension that ran through her shoulders. Yes, the girl was definitely ready for some action - she had been working in the hospital far too long. Still, it would be a sad thing to lose such a good medic, even if only for a short while.

"Alright," she nodded, then turned to the door behind Sakura. "You can come in now!" she called.

Sakura turned in surprise, not having expected another visitor. She was somewhat relieved when a familiar figure appeared in the doorway - she had been dreading that it would be Naruto or Sasuke, or even worse, Ino - but the person who stood there instead was enough to put her worries to rest.

Kakashi entered the room, for once his nose not buried in his book. He might have even looked professional, if it wasn't for the lazy slump to his shoulders at the disinterested eye. He stopped next to her and glanced down at her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, not sure what to expect.

"Yo," he responded with a slight nod. He turned his bored gaze back to the Hokage, a slightly quizzical arch to his eyebrow. Sakura wondered what he was thinking - it was hard to tell under that mask. Was she going on an S-class mission with her teacher? Now this was rich - her first S-class assignment AND it was next to her old sensei!

"Kakashi, on time for once, I see," Tsunade said casually.

kakashi made a noise somewhere deep in his throat, and seemed to settle down into his slouch even more.

"I'd like you to meet your future wife."

There was a beat of silence.

_"What?"_ Sakura practically screamed, unsure if she had heard the Hokage correctly. She looked around just in case, but the door to the office was closed and it was just her and Kakashi. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she stammered, turning back to Tsunade.

The Hokage held up her hands, a wry smile on her lips. "Now now, calm down Sakura, it's all part of the mission," she said, looking like she was on the verge of laughter. Kakashi wasn't so assured - he sidled slightly away from Sakura, only too aware of the girl's monstrous strength. Tsunade had taken Icha Icha captive in an attempt to make him attend this meeting - getting thrown through the wall by a pink-haired girl was just going to subtract from an already bad day.

"Are you sure this is a wise choice, Tsunade-sama?" he said quietly. "She is. . . uh. . . ." Kakashi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "A bit young?"

Sakura's face went beet red. She was confused, flustered, and some part of her was sure this was an elaborate joke. "A joke," she muttered, "of course! Shishou, you should be ashamed!"

Tsunade shook her head, then held out a tightly wrapped scroll with an official seal on it. It was marked "top secret." "No joke," Tsunade said. "And before you turn my office into a construction zone, let me tell you what all of this is about. . . as Kakashi-sensei already knows." She gave him a firm stare.

Sakura blushed, her stomach beginning to clench. Not a joke? Maybe she had misheard, or maybe they would be posing as a couple. . . ? Still, the thought was weird, disgusting and horrifying at the same time. Her fingers numb, she clumsily fumbled with the scroll and opened it, her eyes scanning the document as Tsunade-sama continued talking.

"A day from now Lord Matsuriko is hosting a five-night getaway at his private resourt . . he is inviting the most influential families from all of the surrounding Hidden Villages." Tsunade looked at both of them carefully. "The head of the Hyuuga family is going, but we can't send him in alone. Lord Matsuriko is known as being a supporter of Orichimaru. . . we fear that this is a power play in hopes of getting Orichimaru more funding and allies."

Sakura nodded, her face turning serious. Anything having to do with Orichimaru had to be treated with the utmost caution. Sasuke had just returned and had yet to say much about his years with the snake-ninja, but Sakura could see a glimpse of the horrors he had witnessed when he turned those dark eyes on her. It gave her chills just thinking about it.

Speaking of which. . . "Why not Sasuke?" she blurted, feeling her cheeks heat when both Kakashi and Tsunade turned to look at her. "I mean. . . isn't he more experience with these kinds of people?"

Tsunade shook her head, a slight smile playing around her mouth. She looked at Kakashi. "This from a student of yours?"

He shrugged.

"We can't send in Sasuke because he would be too easily recognizable, plus we can't risk losing the last of the Uchiha clan again - besides, he's still a chuunin. We're sending two shinobi with Hyuuga Hiashi to keep an eye on him and sniff out what exactly Lord Matsuriko is up to. . . Kakashi volunteered personally for the job."

Kakashi made another noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, drawing a surprised glance from Sakura. For a moment she wondered if he had been conned into this somehow - she couldn't really imagine her sensei volunteering for much outside of reading.

She turned back to the scroll and began reading the mission brief closely, her eyes going wider with each sentence. "Y-you can't be serious. . ." she muttered. "We're going to infiltrate the party under the guise of a married couple? And we're supposed to keep this up for _five days_?"

"Four days," Kakashi corrected, "five _nights_."

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought about how wrong that sounded.

"And you're okay with this?" Sakura turned fully to look at her former sensei. He didn't meet her eyes, instead focusing somewhere between the wall and Tsunade's desk. He shrugged.

"There have been worse missions," he murmured.

Sakura turned back to Tsunade. "But it's just a fake, right?" she asked, "Like we're just pretending? I mean, you can't seriously mean. . . ?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "There are seals and genjutsu that easily pick out liars," she murmured. "We can take no risks. . . if you are spotted as elite shinobi, you and Hyuuga will be killed for sure, and you don't want to go up against Orichimaru's group. You will be privately joined before the mission, and we will annul the wedding when you return. No one but me, you, and Kakashi will know."

Sakura suddenly felt the room spin. She reached out and grabbed the edge of one of the bookshelves, trying to stop her eyes from crossing. Marriage? Annulment? _And I'm only seventeen!_ How could Kakashi agree to this? He really was just an old pervert. . . damn, the man was about twice her age. . . .

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked towards the window. "Of course, we can always get someone else to do it," she said quietly. "If you're not comfortable, that is. . . Ino is a likely candidate, or Shizune. . . ."

A cold feeling crept into her stomach at the mention of Ino's name - that pig would never let her hear the end of this if she found out. Ino had probably already been with half the boys in the village, it would just be another story for her to tell on drinking night. "No no, I'll do it!" Sakura said quickly, wanting to bite her tongue as the words came out. She hated the idea, it was humiliating, but she couldn't lose to someone like Ino. And what about bragging rights over Naruto and Sasuke? Kakashi was right - there were worse S-class missions than going on a five-night vacation. . . married. . . .

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait, if we're to be married. . . t-then what about-"

"Everything you will need to know is in the scroll," Tsunade cut her off, turning from the window. "Now if you don't mind, I do have a lot of work to attend to. Be here tomorrow morning at dawn and we'll take care of this business. You'll be leaving with Hyuuga tomorrow night."

Sakura was left with her mouth hanging open. _What about the wedding night? _she wanted to ask_. What about my. . . my virginity? My first kiss?_

She glanced over at Kakashi, but with a start she found that the man was already gone, and it seemed that he had pulled open a few desk drawers in the process. She dashed to the open doorway and looked down the hall just in time to see the slouched silhouette slinking around the corner, his nose buried in a bright orange Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura looked back at Tsunade to find her shishou digging into a pile of paperwork. That was it? No advice, no comfort, no comradery? Did anyone care about this at all? Her whole life was about to change permanently, and to them it was just another day of work.

- o - o - o -

Somewhere down the street, Kakashi paused in his reading and stopped to look up at the sky.

What the hell was he doing, agreeing to this mission? It was completely inappropriate.

With a murmur of annoyance, he turned the page and kept walking.


	2. Partner, Lover, Mate

_Question: Is "shinobi" both singular and plural, or is "shinobis" plural?_

_Thanks for the reviews, guys! It definitely keeps me inspired and updating._

**Chapter 2**

**Partner, Lover, Mate**

Sakura didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Half the time she spent rolling around in bed, trying to calm the sickening nausea in her stomach. The very thought of the morning to come was enough to make her want to puke - she had gone with Naruto and Sasuke to ramen and then to a bar that evening; originally she had planned on bragging about her S-class mission, but now after the briefing with Tsunade, she didn't want to talk about it. Just thinking about it was bad enough.

Naruto had noticed that something was wrong and had asked her several times to spill the beans, but she had finally gotten up to leave, unable to keep down more than a few sips of sake. "I might be gone for a few days on a mission," she had mumbled. "Be sure to feed my cat for me."

Sasuke and Naruto had watched her go, each equally confused, though Sasuke had acted like he didn't care. He hadn't shown any emotion towards her since the day she had confessed her feelings so long ago, except possibly for milk contempt and the occasional teasing insult.

Once she had gotten home she had fed Mr. Whiskers, her fat tabby cat that was now sleeping on her window sill, and tried to watch TV. She'd forced herself to read a few magazines, organize her sock drawer, and sweep out her kitchen - but it was no use. She just couldn't relax. She had read and reread the mission scroll, studying every single line - it was all spelled out in permanent black in. They would sneak into the resort as a rich newlywed couple, close friends to the Hyuuga clan. Their objective was to spy on other members and activities and report any connection to Orichimaru's group. If any threat was to be made to the Hyuuga clan, they were to act as personal body guards. The mission would require an elite shinobi and a medical ninja of considerable experience. By all means, it sounded as though she and Kakashi were perfect for the job. . . if only the marriage part wasn't required. Sakura bit her lip in anxiety - _it's obvious that I'm half his age, _she thought. _They'll probably see right through me. . . ._

Then again, it wasn't uncommon for rich clans to marry out of necessity. Wasn't Hinata's fiance almost twice her age too? The poor girl had been a wreck when she had first found out - Sakura wondered if things were getting any better for her. At least this situation wasn't permanent.

Finally Sakura had surrendered to her bed, lying awake and nervous for several hours, and now she was staring out the window at the increasingly gray sky. Dawn was just around the corner. Her life as a single teenager would come to and end.

_Oh get over it,_ the inner Sakura grumbled. _It's just going to be four days. . . no one's even going to know. Shinobi make sacrifices like this all the time!_  
_  
Yeah, but I've never even kissed a guy. . . ._

Was she going to have to kiss Kakashi-sensei?  
_  
Oh barf!_

That was a prospect she didn't want to consider at the moment. Where was Kakashi right now? Was he thinking about the coming ceremony? Or the fact that he would have to marry his least favorite student? They hadn't even talked to each other in the year since Sakura had made jounin - unless a nod in the street or an occasional "yo" counted as talking. Was this all just another mission to him? Or was he standing over his toilet right now, similarly ready to puke his guts out?

Sakura sighed, her eyes returning to the window. She had to get up now; it would be a shame to be late to her own wedding. What was she supposed to wear, anyway? A dress? This wasn't exactly a normal ceremony. . . a dress seemed too much effort. Maybe she would just put on some extra makeup and leave it at that. Kakashi certainly wouldn't dress up either. She'd be surprised if he even combed his hair for the occasion. _It's just a mission, Sakura,_ she told herself. _Stop overthinking this._

She slid her legs out of bed and stood up. Time to get going.

- o - o - o -

"I can't believe that man is late to his own wedding," Tsunade grumbled, rubbing her arms in the cold chill of the morning. Konoha was covered by a fine mist. They were standing huddled behind the ANBU building, Sakura in a normal red shirt and straight black pants, her hair neatly tied up in a bow. She had gone a bit heavy on the makeup that morning out of nervousness, and she couldn't stop herself from putting on her best shirt - mission or not, this was her wedding, dammit! She had to feel at least a little confidence.

Now she stomped her legs in an attempt to get her circulation going, staring into the mists with more than a little irritation. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "He's always late - how do you trust him with anything?"

Tsunade shrugged. "He always pulls through," she said. "Somehow, anyway. . . he's the best we've got." There was a brief silence, and suddenly the Hokage approached her, leaving the marriage scrolls and seals behind. She put her strong hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked down at the younger girl. Sakura was surprised and opened her mouth to say something, but the Hokage cut her off.

"Look, Sakura, don't take this too seriously," she said. "I'm aware of your experience with boys, and Kakashi is a grown man - he's been with quite a few women. This is strictly business. Don't feel like you're being violated or taken advantage of - Kakashi is not going to touch you or do anything else that you wouldn't want."

Sakura's face flamed. Her mouth worked silently for a moment, then she stuttered - "S-s-so no wedding night? No. . . uh. . . ."

Tsunade shook her head, a grin splitting her face. "We're doing this for a mission, not to ruin your life!" she laughed.

Sakura sagged in relief, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Somehow everything seemed more bearable now. She laughed weakly. "I almost thought. . . ."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," Tsunade dropped her hands brusquely. "We are professional shinobi, not complete perverts - well, maybe some of us, but not where this is concerned. . . I mean. . . look, you're safe and Kakashi won't let anything happen to you, or _between _you."

Sakura nodded, trying to be reassured by the Hokage's awkward speech. It was nice to know she would be keeping her virginity, though she was still anxious. Kakashi was experienced with women, though she had never really thought of her sensei that way. . . she had never seen him with anyone, though at times she had suspected. Still, he did read pretty perverted books.

Abruptly Tsunade stepped away from her and looked at someone past Sakura's shoulder. "There you are!" she growled. "Only half an hour late! I suppose you rushed this morning?"

Sakura turned, her heart in her throat, and looked upon her former sensei. Kakashi stood a little ways away, half shrouded in the morning fog. Icha Icha was in one hand, and he appeared to be munching on an apple. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"Yo," he said when he saw her, and gave a little wave, tossing the apple core over his shoulder.

Sakura blushed and glared. "I can't believe you!" she exclaimed. "You're. . .late!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, then stepped past her, patting her head in passing. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" he said, stepping into the intricate circle of lines that Tsunade had drawn on the ground. "I take it there is a lot to prepare before we meet with the Hyuuga."

Tsunade nodded, taking her place before the circle and spreading out a few long scrolls along the ground. Sakura swallowed and forced herself to stand next to Kakashi in the ring. She tried to quell all her doubts and concentrate on the sandy stone that made up the ANBU building. She could remember playing with Ino back here when she had been a little girl. . . strange how much things had changed since then.

"Ahem," Tsunade cleared her throat. "Hold hands."

Before Sakura could move, Kakashi reached down and gripped her hand. She looked up at him in surprise, but he didn't return her glance - his one visible eye was trained on the Hokage. _God, I'm blushing like an idiot! _she thought, cursing herself for being so transparent. Kakashi's hand was disturbingly warm compared to the icy morning breeze. Sakura tried not to feel the burst of butterflies that ran through her stomach.

Tsunade laid out the rest of the scrolls and then stood in a special stance, beginning an intricate pattern of seals with her hands. Her eyebrows furled, and blue chakra began swirling around her arms, slowly leaving her body and flowing between Kakashi and Sakura's joined hands. Sakura watched in fascination - she had never actually seen a marriage ritual before. Sure, she had been to after-parties, but the actual marriage ceremony was a very sacred and private act. Only the Hokage and special designated shinobis had the power to join two in matrimony. Sakura swallowed - _oh God, this is really happening, isn't it?_

The chakra reached Sakura's hands and began weaving its way around her fingers, then up to her wrists.

"Hatake Kakashi," Tsunade said, her voice ringing out in the early morning silence. Sakura flinched - she was suddenly paranoid that someone would overhear them. "Do you take Sakura as your wife, as your equal, your friend, lover, partner, and. . . mate? To care for her in sickness, protect her, and stand by her through hard times?"

Kakashi nodded. "I do."

Sakura felt her heart hammering in her chest, and she bit her lip hard in an effort to control herself. Lover? Mate? Why did the words have to be so explicit? She felt the beginnings of a panic attack bloom in her chest. She couldn't do this, who was she kidding? This was _Kakashi-sensei!_ Things were moving too fast!

"Haruno Sakura," Tsunade continued, still focusing on her hand seals. "Do you take Kakashi as your husband, your equal, your friend, lover, partner, and mate? To care for in sickness, protect, and stand by him through hard times?" she paused for a moment, before adding, "Do you agree to obey him?"

Sakura felt her throat close. Her body was actually fighting against her, trying to get her not to speak. . . but it was no use. _I'm a shinobi and this is a mission,_ she told herself firmly. _I can't back out now, people are counting on me!_ "I do," she said quietly, barely able to choke the words out. She felt Kakashi squeeze her hand, a moment of comfort, then the blue chakra suddenly shot up both of their arms, and Sakura felt the power of it tingle in every cell in her body.

Tsunade formed the final seal and said commandingly, "Join now, to finish the pact."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. What did that mean? Join now? She blinked in confusion, then turned to look at Kakashi, their hands still locked together.

"What-?" she started to ask, but suddenly she couldn't move her mouth. Because Kakashi's face was against hers.

His lips were warm and brisk, and brushed over hers in a chaste kiss that was as light as a feather. His skin felt soft and smooth, and somewhere in there was the rough brush of stubble. His smell, a mix of spice and something deeper, assailed her nose. Sakura gasped and pulled away, yanking her hand from his grip and letting out a shriek of outrage. "Ugh!" she cried, falling backwards, but it was just as well - the blue chakra snapped out of existence and the dull light that had been filling the circle vanished. Sakura crumpled to the dirt, landing with a dull thud on her butt. She looked up at Kakashi with fiery green eyes.

He was reading his book, his mask back in place. Damn, all of that and she had missed seeing his face! _I'm married to a man that I've never even seen before,_ she thought, suddenly horrified. _Oh god, he probably looks like a monster!_

"Pervert!" she cried, unable to think of anything else.

"Settle down, Sakura," Tsunade said wearily, already rolling up the scrolls. "It's all part of the binding ceremony."

"I know that!" she snapped, unsure of why she was overreacting. Part of it was because of her flustered emotions - the intensity of his presence so close to her and the heat of his breath was making her legs shake. She wiped her mouth just so Kakashi didn't get the idea that she had liked it, but somewhere on the inside she almost wished he would do it one more time. The kiss had been so soft and light, she had barely even felt it. . . _there has to be more to kissing than just that. . . did it really even happen?_

She was not going to think that way. It was disgusting! There, she had had her first kiss, it was over with, done. No more worries, no more obsessing over the fact that maybe she would never be kissed. . . it was all over, and good riddance too! Sakura tried to stop the pang of regret that hit her heart. Her first kiss, and she had wasted it on her perverted teacher.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said unexpectedly, and with a snap he closed his book. He looked down at her, and his one dark eye seemed unusually kind. "Let's go to the Hyuuga house and prepare for the journey. There's a lot we have to do before sunset."

Sakura nodded numbly, suddenly aware that she must seem like a complete child to him. She flushed in embarrassment - it seemed like all she was doing lately was blushing, but she deserved it. She wasn't acting like a jounin at all.

With a surge of willpower she took his proffered hand and rose to her feet, brushing herself off. It was time to be more adult about this. She was married now, there was no backing out, and being with Kakashi wasn't so bad. At least her virginity was still intact and safe - that was the most important part. And it was her first S-class mission after all - she should be excited!

Sakura gave Tsunade a slight wave before turning and following Kakashi back to the main road of the village. The sun was just beginning to peek over the ridges of the Hokage mountain, and already she could hear the early risers of Konoha stirring to life. Today was market day - it was bound to get busy. She would need a lot of things if she was going to parade around as a rich bride; dresses, jewelry, accessories, even special brands of makeup. And only about ten hours to buy it all. . . .

Sakura clenched her fists in determination. She was going to make this work - for Konoha.

She glanced over at Kakashi, who was walking slightly ahead of her, watching the sunlight play across his muscled shoulders. He really did have a nice physique, in a manly, adult-like way. . . . Ino would die of jealousy if she ever found out about this little union. She was always going on about how she preferred older guys. "More experienced" she always said, "They know just where to put their hands." Sakura wasn't quite sure what that meant, but she wondered if Kakashi belonged to this category of men.

Definitely not wise to think about that now. . . Sakura forced herself to focus on the mission, and turned back to the Konoha streets.

- o - o - o -

A/N: I kinda made up the marriage vows based off of Western vows and tried to switch it up a bit so it still stuck in the story. I don't think there's anything in Naruto about weddings, but if there is, sorry for just making it up!


	3. Arrival

_Thank you for answering my question about "shinobi."_

_For those who asked, "the Hyuuga" is the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata's father._

**Chapter 3**

**Arrival**

Sakura stood, her hands on her hips, feeling triumphant.

Thanks to Hinata, the Konoha mission budget, and a few Hyuuga servants to help carry the bags, she was now set to play the part of a rich heiress.

Sakura looked down at the packages before her - neatly folded dresses and hat boxes, shoe cases and makeup bags. She had spent the better part of the day running around to all of Hinata's favorite stores, buying clothes fit for a princess. She felt slightly lightheaded at the amount of money she had spent.

Upon leaving to go shopping, Kakashi had stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Pick me up a hair brush, will you?" he had said, and she had gotten the distinct feeling that he didn't even own one. "And I need a few new towels for my apartment." Apparently the elite shinobi was living a bachelor's life, and didn't feel any qualms about using Konoha's money to pay for his bathroom necessities. Sakura had taken the hint and bought a few things for her own apartment too, namely a few new sets of sheets. Who would notice, right?

Hinata had been a big help that day, taking her timidly around to the different stores, pointing out clothes and different styles of dresses for different parts of the day. The short, black-haired girl had almost seemed confident as she plucked at fabrics and colors, sending Sakura to the dressing room time after time. Sakura had never pegged Hinata as the picky type - nor as a typically shrewd dresser. It seemed that she knew all the ins and outs of dressing rich, though.

Now the day was coming to an end, and Sakura stood in the front room of the Hyuuga's massive house, waiting for their transportation to arrive. She had spent the last hour dressing and doing her hair, helped by Hinata's maids and a few dozen pins; now she was trapped in an itchy purple dress that was short and perky, with a little bow in the front and frills around the bottom of the skirt. Definitely not Sakura's style, but Hinata had assured her it was very "in" this summer. All of the rich nobles would be wearing similar garments during the day.

Now Hinata stood next to her, short and busty compared to Sakura's thin frame, and picked at her nails.

"So you're traveling with Kakashi-sensei?" she asked quietly, her cheeks turning pink for no apparent reason.

Sakura nodded, not wanting to talk too much about her former teacher. "We're mainly going as bodyguards for your father, just to make sure he's okay." She wasn't allowed to give any specifics, and Hinata knew that. She looked down at the floor for a long moment.

"Is Kakashi-sensei okay?" she finally asked, her voice even quieter. Sakura looked at the girl curiously, prompting her to continue. Hinata stuttered. "His uh. . . well you know, my blood-line limit. . . his heartbeat seemed very erratic, not like his usual self."

Sakura blinked, unsure of what to say. His heart was erratic? Maybe her sensei was feeling pressure from their situation too? He was good at hiding it, she never would have guessed; then again, he had seemed pretty anxious to separate himself from her once they had reached the Hyuuga mansion. . . maybe he knew something she didn't? Maybe he was. . . nervous? _Now that's just silly._Sakura glanced back to Hinata, realizing the girl was waiting for an answer. She forced a smile and cracked a fake laugh. "What, Kakashi-sensei? He's just fine! Probably didn't get enough sleep last night, or - uh - ate a bad apple. . ." _or kissed his student,_ her mind whispered. She tried not to react to her thoughts.

The tension between her and Hinata was tangible after that, but thankfully she heard noises outside only after a few minutes. Thank God, that was probably Kakashi and Hiashi-domo returning with their ride. Sakura could have sighed with relief, but waited until the front doors opened and her teacher - _husband _- slouched in along with Hiashi in tow. Hyuuga Hiashi glanced at her and then at his daughter, though he spent even less time looking at Hinata than he had at Sakura. Hinata blushed and looked away. Hiashi was dressed in a grand white robe, suitable for his lavender eyes and long black hair. Sakura had always thought he looked uncannily similar to Neji.

Then her eyes traveled to Kakashi, and she couldn't help but stare. The man actually looked halfway decent - his ANBU uniform had been replaced by a smart black shirt and pants, with a rather expensive looking long-coat; it made his shoulders look absolutely massive. Kakashi's tangle of grayish hair had been tamed and brushed - though it still stuck out at an angle, it now had a stylish shine to it. A classy leather eyepatch covered his sharingan, the brown scar poking out slightly on each side, and his face. . . it was bare.

His jaw was sharp, smooth, with a pale shadow of stubble. Sakura had often wondered if he had fish lips or maybe buck teeth, but his pale mouth was positioned evenly with a pointed nose. Sakura couldn't stop staring, and suddenly she felt a warm rush shoot from her toes up to her stomach. Was this the man who had kissed her? He didn't even look similar to her scruffy, "buy me a hairbrush" teacher.

Sakura wanted to say something to save her dignity, but she couldn't make her mouth work. It kept wanting to fall open.

"I-I-Is that Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata whispered at her elbow, her voice even more tremulous than usual. Sakura glanced over at her to find her blushing like crazy - she wondered if she looked the same way. To two grown men like Hiashi and Kakashi, they must have looked like a pair of stupid blushing idiots. . . men of their age could probably see right through them. It was not a comforting thought.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Is that. . . everything?" he asked, looking at the bags with a raised eyebrow. Sakura flushed, and it took her a moment to realize that he only had one piece of luggage with him, a large chest-like thing that probably could have contained a body. Her packages could have filled three of those.

"That's all," Hinata answered quietly. "Father, I hope you have a nice trip."

"Thank you, Hinata," Hiashi responded formally. He snapped his fingers and a troupe of servants marched around him, picking up Sakura's luggage and taking it out to where the carriages awaited. Sakura was still trying to figure out something intelligent to say.

Kakashi turned to her, a slight smile on his face; it was so handsome that for a moment she almost thought she could be attracted to him. _Ugh, teacher alert! Teacher alert! _she reminded herself. Though technically he wasn't her teacher anymore. . . .

"We'll be sharing a carriage," he said, and motioned to her to follow him. "It will be a one day trip before we reach Lord Matsuriko's getaway."

Sakura was about to respond, but at that moment Kakashi reached into the pocket of his coat and lifted out the beaten, dog-eared copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He flipped to what appeared to be a random page, and promptly began reading. Sakura's mouth opened in surprise, and she shared one last glance with Hinata before following Kakashi out of the house. _At night? The man can even read at night?_She wanted to kick herself. This was still her sensei. _Some things never change._

- o - o - o -

The next day found them traveling through acres of unbroken forest. Sakura sat across from Kakashi in the carriage, fanning herself with one hand. The carriage was really a small, ornately decorated box barely large enough to fit two people, pulled by a singular horse and painted a rich red color. Inside was coated with cushions, pillows, and armrests. Sakura leaned back in her itchy purple dress and propped her feet up on the seat across from her, not caring about her un-ladylike position. She would worry about that stuff when she was surrounded by a group of stuffy nobles.

Kakashi sat opposite to her and slightly to the right to give room for her feet. His nose was still buried in Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura sighed moodily, bored and uncomfortable. She had spent the entire night listening to her sensei's snoring - it had been bad before when Team 7 had camped outside at night. Closed in a stuffy little box, the noise was now absolutely unbearable.

Now Sakura watched him, taking note of his pale face and the shape of his jaw, the stylish cut of his clothes. He really did look like a whole new man.

The carriage hit a slight bump and Sakura grumbled as she had to readjust herself against the cushions. Kakashi was unfazed. She looked at him in annoyance, watching as he casually turned a page and continued reading. Just the expression in his lackadaisical eye was beginning to ware on her patience. She couldn't stop thinking about their situation and the days ahead of them. How could he be so calm at a time like this? She had no idea how to act once they reached Matsuriko's resort. What if they were found out? Shouldn't they have some kind of a plan?

"Aren't you worried that this isn't going to work?" she asked, breaking the silence.

He glanced at her. "Not especially," he murmured, then went back to reading.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Well what will we do once we get there? Sit back and sip wine while Hiashi-domo talks politics? This is an S-class mission!"

Kakashi turned the page.

"Sensei!"

He didn't look at her, but his reply was clear enough. "You should get used to not calling me that," he said offhandedly. "They might notice that something is amiss. Why don't you try. . . Kakashi-kun?"

Sakura breathed in sharply, not expecting the strange twist to her gut. The name sounded so wrong, she couldn't address her teacher that way, especially when he was so many years her elder. . . but in order to keep up a believable guise, she would probably have to. "How about just Kakashi-san? Or - uh - husband," she croaked, barely able to say it. She wanted to sink into the seat and disappear.

He shrugged. "Whatever you want. . . _Sakura-chan_." The way he said it was far more intimate than anything she had heard before, even when he had called her Sakura-chan during training. She felt another blush coming on, and did her best to suppress it.

"Uh. . . are we going to have to do _everything_ that is required of a married couple?" Sakura asked, keeping her eyes focused out the window. She didn't see the sharp look that Kakashi cast in her direction.

"How do you mean?" he asked, a little too nonchalant. Sakura could tell that he was tense - one didn't grow up alongside a person without learning their mannerisms. For lack of being able to see his expressions, she had learned to read his voice.

"I mean, well, Tsunade-sama told me that we wouldn't - uhm." _Best not to say anything about that._ "Will we have to sleep in the same bed, share the same bathroom, sit next to each other at meals. . . you know, that kind of stuff?" She stole a quick look at him and was relieved to find that Kakashi had closed his book and was now leaning back with his arms behind his head. He appeared completely relaxed.

"Yes, to keep up an appearance," he answered. "But there won't be anything more. . . intimate." He opened his one eye slightly to look at her, and she scowled in response.

"Well obviously!" she growled, her temper flashing. What, did he think he could just kiss her and she would turn into a puddle of desire? She snorted - the kiss hadn't even been that great, nothing like what she had read in romance novels or seen in movies. If he thought she was thinking of anything else other than the mission, he had another thing coming!

Abruptly Kakashi straightened and turned fully to look at her, his eyebrow raising slightly. He still looked bored and disinterested, but a certain seriousness had come over him. "Sakura," he said levelly, and she found that she couldn't look away. _God, his teeth really are perfectly straight! _"Look, obviously you're not comfortable with the marriage situation. Don't worry about it - lots of crazy things happen on missions, and this is pretty normal compared to some of the things I've seen. It will be a relatively relaxed couple of days, just keep your eyes open and your ears sharp, and forget the rest."

"Are you uncomfortable with this too?" Sakura blurted out, finally putting her thoughts on the table. "Are you disappointed it was me? I mean, I know I was never exactly your best student. . . ."

Kakashi's eyebrows really did go up at her words. He looked at her in surprise for a moment, then his lips turned up in a smile. Again she couldn't think for a moment. "Maybe you got the wrong idea," he said gently. "Sakura, I think this would be an awkward mission for anyone - well, except perhaps Jaraiya or Tsunade - but I'd rather be partnered with you than anyone else, especially considering the alternatives." He winked at her - even though she could only see one eye, she could tell what it was by the movement. "You were always the smartest of Team 7, and the most level-headed. You're the only one I'd trust with my back."

Sakura stared at him, surprised by her teacher's admonition. He had never given her much praise during training, and had stayed distant since her jounin exams. . . the sudden compliment made her flush with happiness. "Really?" she asked quietly.

He nodded curtly and sat back again, reaching into his pocket for Icha Icha. "Really," he said. "Now don't think about it; we'll get through all of this easily."

Sakura swallowed and nodded, turning back the scenery that was rushing past the window. So Kakashi had a lot of faith in her abilities - that was comforting. At least she knew now that they were both a little uncomfortable about the situation, and that crazy things like this were normal in the life of a shinobi. It felt much better to have everything out in the open.

She settled back and prepared herself for another six hours of boredom.

- o - o - o -

They arrived at Matsuriko's resort late at night.

As their carriage bumped up the long drive from the main road to Matsuriko's mansion, Sakura couldn't help but crane her neck to see out the window. The mansion was so large that she was sure it could have swamped three or four of Hiashi's houses, and the property itself was several times bigger. Currently they were traveling through the gardens, a vast place that would have taken half a day to explore thoroughly. Sakura was in awe, to say the least.

Some of the windows were lit, and the door opened when their carriage pulled up to the front. Kakashi put his book away and straightened his jacket, and Sakura picked at her hair, hoping it hadn't gotten too messy during the long ride. She wondered if she would meet Matsuriko first - how should she act? Should she bow, curtsy, or just shake his hand? She couldn't be sure, she hadn't exactly asked Hinata. Other than a quick crash course on proper titles and table manners, there had been time for little else.

The driver got down from the coach and moved to open the door to the carriage, and Sakura hastily stood up in the cramped space, doing her best to navigate in the awkward dress. The skirt was high cut to begin with, and somehow it had gotten caught in her underwear in the back, and was riding up much higher than usual; it was impossible to straighten in the tiny boxed off area. She moved towards the door, and abruptly felt a slight tug on her skirt from behind. She squeaked in surprised.

"It was crooked," Kakashi murmured, tugging the skirt again until it fell correctly. Sakura blushed, wondering just how much he had seen. She felt the hands brush the back of her bare legs under the skirt briefly, then he gave her a slight push. At that moment the servant took her hand to assist her down the steps, and she hurriedly exited the compartment. When she reached the ground she had half the mind to give Kakashi a good glare, but was distracted by the sight of a group of workers filing out of the house, systematically removing their luggage from the coach and carrying it inside. _Wow, they work fast around here, _she thought.

"Welcome to my Lord Matsuriko's noble house," a soft voice said to her right, and Sakura turned to see a small blond girl standing there, dressed up in an adorable blue dress that made her look practically edible. Sakura recognized the cut as being similar to the dress that she was wearing. _Hinata was right after all about it being in style. _"My lord is alseep right now, but I will show you to your rooms and notify him of your arrival," the girl said.

Sakura nodded and smiled in relief. Good, no bowing or hand shaking tonight! It would be easier to deal with that stuff in the morning. There was a soft "ahem" from behind her, and she moved aside quickly to allow Kakashi room to exit the carriage. "Sorry," she murmured.

He nodded to the maid, who seemed to be struck speechless at the sight of him. Sakura sympathized with the girl - she knew the reaction only too well. Then Kakashi left to stand next to Hyuuga Hiashi, who was a few yards away and speaking to one of his servants. Sakura wasn't sure what to do as she waited for the men to finish speaking.

"Uhm. . . it's a beautiful house," she said casually, uncertain of how to act.

The girl smiled at her sweetly but said nothing.

They stood like that in awkward silence until Kakashi finally returned, his hands shoved into his pockets and a familiar slouch to his walk. "We'd like a room next to our good friend Hiashi, if that's alright with Matsuriko," he said, though his voice left little room for debate. "We are traveling here at Hiashi's request, after all."

The girl nodded, still speechless. She turned quickly, seeming relieved to have something to do. She looked at Sakura and said quietly, "If you'll follow me, I will show you to where you may sleep. You two are. . . together? Married?"

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, her face already flushing, but the question was answered by Kakashi's arm going around her shoulders. Sakura felt like she would be swamped by the mere enormity of it - she wasn't exactly the biggest person, and he was much larger than her. "Yes," he said, and when she looked at him she found that he was giving her a lazy, one-eyed look. A slow grin spread across his face. "Just married! Isn't that right, _Sakura-chan_?"

Sakura blushed and found herself quite in the same boat as the poor maid. The two girls stared on stupidly, Sakura's heart beating a mile a minute, the maid at a complete loss for words. Finally she gave them a short bow and motioned for them to follow her, and started leading her way into the house. Hiashi fell into step next to them, though keeping a good distance away. Sakura was sure that the head of the Hyuuga clan felt slightly too superior to walk with the likes of average shinobi. Sakura couldn't help but worry that maybe he would be the one to blow their cover by his cold attitude.

They were led into the mansion where they stopped to remove their shoes, which were taken by another pair of servants. They then put on a pair of indoor slippers (compliments of Matsuriko) and followed their guide up several flights of stairs, then down a small labyrinth of hallways. Most of the doors were shut tightly, but Sakura could see some light under a few - apparently there were other guests that had already arrived. She wanted to ask just how many people were expected to be there, but she held her tongue in front of the maid. Any wrong word could give them away in this kind of situation. Instead she concentrated on walking like a noble.

Finally they reached a pair of ornate double doors, and the maid opened them inward to reveal a large, shadowy room. A pair of servants materialized out of nowhere and rushed inside, turning on lights and setting down the remains of their luggage, then turning down sheets on the massive king-sized bed and fluffing pillows. The air smelled faintly of rose petals and cinnamon, and she could see a gift basket sitting near the window. A door to the far right of the room obviously lead into a bathroom of some kind, though at the moment Sakura couldn't see into it clearly.

The maids worked quickly and within minutes Sakura found herself standing in the center of the room next to Kakashi, her stomach twisting as she looked at the bed. One bed, built for two. . . and Kakashi had spoken plainly back in the carriage. She would not be sleeping alone tonight.

"I will be in the room across the hall," Hiashi said, before the head maid closed the door behind them, saying a polite goodnight. Sakura sighed and looked around the room again, searching for a cot or maybe a small mattress she might have overlooked. No, there was only one bed - and no way out.

"Go ahead and change in the bathroom," Kakashi said, nodding to the door at the side of the room. "I'm assuming you packed some night clothes along with the rest of that junk?"

Sakura glared at him. "Hinata picked out every single one of those items, she said I would need them to be believable - and somewhere in those chests is your new hairbrush!" Her eyes darkened. "Or maybe I'll just keep the hairbrush and you can go the rest of the five days looking like an average shinobi!"

Kakashi's eyes hardened and he took a step forward. "Sakura-chan," he said quietly, though his eyes relayed a deeper meaning. "I thought I told you _not to mention_ those types anymore."

Sakura put a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide. Stupid! She shouldn't have said anything about shinobi! He was right, they could have listening jutsu on these very walls, relaying everything that was said. She dropped her head demurely, wondering if there was anyone watching. They were definitely in enemy territory. "I'm sorry, husband," she said quietly, her cheeks flushing at the word.

Kakashi was smiling slightly when she raised her head again, and he motioned towards the bathroom. "Good girl," he murmured, "Now why don't you go slip into something more comfortable?"

Sakura wondered if he knew how suggestive that sounded, but she wasn't about to stick around and find out. With a quick nod she dashed to the wardrobe, unsurprised when she found that most of their luggage had already been unpacked and neatly put away. She found the silk nightgown that Hinata had picked out for her and then hurried to the bathroom to change. She was definitely tired from the long trip, and she felt like Kakashi's eyes were burning through the back of her clothes, even though she was sure he wasn't actually looking at her. She didn't want to glance in his direction, just in case.

Sakura changed and returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, self-conscious in the silk garment. It was far more see-through than she remembered, and she hoped to God that Kakashi didn't get a good look at her. . . but to her surprise, her sensei was passed out on the bed, fast asleep. He had undressed himself and was shirtless under the covers, though she could see the ends of striped pajama bottoms around his legs. The sight was almost endearing, if he hadn't been snoring like a miniature earthquake.

Sakura slipped into bed next to him and turned out the lights, trying to squish as far away from his body as possible. She stuck her head under the pillow in an attempt to drown out the noise.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. Morning Breath

**Chapter 4**

**Morning Breath**

It was the trill of birds and bright light from the window that woke Sakura the next morning.f

For a moment she lay in bed, groggy and uncomfortable, then she tried to get her bearings. Where was she, exactly? The sheets didn't smell like her detergent, and she usually didn't sleep in silk undergarments. . . and why was the wall moving against her back?

Sakura did a quick intake of breath and her shoulders tensed. That was a very warm wall, actually. . . a very warm, muscly wall, and it appeared to have an arm around her waist. . . .

Memories came flooding back, and she winced to herself. Great, Kakashi-sensei was probably dead asleep, and had done what most people do when they're unconscious - snuggle with the closest warm thing around. He was snuggling with _her_. _Well, I guess it's not that bad, _she thought, and forced herself to relax. She remembered what Kakashi had told her earlier - _"There have been worse missions." _She couldn't just keep freaking out every time a bit of intimacy came her way - they were married, after all. Intimacy was to be expected, even if it was just a guise.

Then Kakashi shifted, and Sakura felt something thick and hard press against the small of her back. She had read enough romance novels to know what that was all about.

Suddenly freaking out didn't seem like such a bad idea.

She opened her mouth to say something, then suddenly stopped out of pure shock. Her sensei's hand had previously been resting innocently on her stomach, but now it was trailing across her belly button. Up her chest. . . between her breasts. . . the thin silk of her nightgown offered no protection.

"Shh," she heard him murmur in her ear, right before she screamed. "We're being watched."

Sakura froze for the second time that morning, her heart pounding against her ribs. Her sensei's hand brushed over the dip between her small breasts, then trailed lightly against the soft flesh. What was he doing? Were they really being watched? How was this supposed to help?

His thumb feathered over one small, perked nipple. . . .

Sakura jolted like a piece of lightning had shot through her. She usually woke up with sensitive breasts, but this was ridiculous - Kakashi's soft touches were wrecking havoc on her system, making her breathing come short and her heart race. She was blushing like mad, though thankfully he couldn't see her at this angle. Her hand shot up to grab his wrist, but it was useless - he was far too strong for her to control him naturally, and if they really were being watched, then any use of chakra would give them away. _Damn, how do I get myself in these situations?_Sakura took a breath and forced her throat to work. "Sen - uh - Kakashi-sfan," she said weakly, blushing even harder at the name. "What's going on?"

"Apparently your shinobi comment last night got us some attention," he murmured to her ear, his breath stirring in her hair. It was almost more erotic than what he was doing with his hands. Abruptly he grabbed her, his warm arms burning through the fabric of her nightgown, and swung her around on the bed. She let out a small "whoop!" as they rolled to one side, ending up on the opposite end of the bed, this side closer to the door. Sakura was too distracted to notice at first - instead she stared upward with wide eyes, Kakashi's face and sleep-rumpled hair fully visible above her. He looked gorgeous in the morning - how could she have lived next to the man for five years and not seen this?

He was above her, his bare chest in clear view and his arms propping him up on either side of her. Sakura swallowed; she had seen muscular chests before - she lived in a ninja village after all, such things were common on hot days - but somehow she had never seen one quite as nice as Kakashi's. Maybe it was because he was older - the boys around her age had fresh, young bodies. . . his was matured and hardened. Fully developed.

_I am NOT thinking this way! _

"Look over to the door," he murmured, "quickly."

She glanced discretely in that direction and spotted shadows under the door frame - someone was standing outside. She could detect some form of chakra usage, and realized the person was probably using a form of jutsu to spy on them. It definitely wasn't the smartest thing to do with two elite shinobi in the room, but after a moment Sakura stopped frowning - they must not suspect them yet of being shinobi. That was why the spy was being so obvious. _Well that's a relief!_Kakashi shifted above her. Suddenly she felt a hard presence against the inside of her thigh, and darted a quick look to where her sensei's hips were pressing against hers. She looked back up at his face, but he was looking at her with no readable expression. His eyebrows slowly went up.

The knowledge of the peeping Tom had calmed Sakura's nerves, and now she was able to think clearly - the situation had just gone from intimate horseplay to mission work, something she was much more comfortable with. She looked up at her former teacher, then after a moment an evil grin passed over her face. A sudden idea formed in her mind.

She grabbed Kakashi's neck with both hands, stifling the butterflies that rose in her stomach, and began to pull his head down toward hers. A brief look of shock registered on Kakashi's face, and he gave her a searching look with his one dark eye, his eyebrows drawing down into a frown. She continued to pull him closer - he didn't resist, though his shoulders had stiffened. Sakura focused on those soft, pale lips, pulling him towards her until they were only fractions of an inch apart. Their breath mingled together. . . a split second, and maybe she would experience that kiss she missed on her wedding day. . . .

Then abruptly she shoved him away. "Ugh!" she cried, "Kakashi-san, I told you I hate morning breath!"

Kakashi tipped backwards with a surprised yelp, tumbling over on the bed a bit too realistically - she wondered if he had really gotten caught up in the moment. _Yeah right, he's just a great actor, _she told herself, then set on him again.

"Go wash out your mouth!" she growled, pointing to the bathroom. "Then, if I'm in a good mood, _maybe_ I'll let you have some!"

Kakashi stood up from the bed, scratching his head and looking at her bemusedly. He quickly regained composure, but for a moment he had looked a bit shaken. . . .

"Let me?" he murmured, winking at her as he turned towards the bathroom. "Next time I'll _take_ it."

Sakura's mouth dropped open, though his back was to her so he didn't see it. Was he joking? Playing his role? For a moment he had seemed so. . . serious. . . .

Kakashi shut the door behind him, and Sakura sat up in the bed, still stunned. Then she glanced over at the door - it looked like their little spy had disappeared. She wondered who it had been.

After a moment she heard the sound of the shower being turned on, and then a few broken notes of off-key singing. Sakura turned wide eyes on the bathroom door - Kakashi-sensei was a shower soprano? How had she not picked this up before?

She shook her head. The things you learn about people when you marry them!

- o - o - o -

Matsuriko turned out to be a portly man with stringy black hair and a fat beard. Today he was dressed in rich red robes, and hadn't seemed too interested when they had been introduced. The man paid far more attention to Hyuuga Hiashi than to Sakura or Kakashi, and secretly she was relieved. The less attention they received, the less likely they were to be found out - and this was a mission, after all.

They had woken up a bit too late for breakfast, and now Sakura found herself strolling around the large gardens, her hand tucked neatly in the crook of Kakashi's arm and the distinct smell of jasmine tickling her nose. Hiashi and Matsuriko were trailing through a different part of the garden, not quite in hearing distance but still watchable. Kakashi had said that this was important - they had to keep an eye on Hiashi and Matsuriko as much as possible, but at the same time not appear to be trailing them. Sakura knew this, it was just like basic training, but she was having trouble concentrating every time she accidentally bumped hips with Kakashi or caught other guests looking at them. Were they scrutinizing her appearance? Comparing their ages? Wondering who the mysterious married couple could be? She didn't really want to know, but she couldn't help wonder about it.

She tried to keep an eye out for anyone who might have been the spy from that morning, but it was next to impossible to judge based on appearance. There were many other guests at Matsuriko's house - so many, in fact, that Sakura thought they could have populated a small town. She saw dignitaries from Suna, the Mist Village, the Earth Village. . . and then dozens that she didn't even recognize. Everyone was walking around in richly dressed robes, chatting under trees or ambling around the fish pond. None were receiving quite the same attention as Hiashi though, and that was definitely a bit disconcerting.

"Maybe I should have a look around the house," she said quietly, after the fifth group of people had passed them and given curious stares. "There could be something going on in there. . . you know, a secret meeting or something. . . ."

Kakashi glanced down at her, then back to where Matsuriko was now sitting down with Hiashi at a shady pond-side table, motioning to the magnificent fountain that spurted water several meters in the air.

"Might be a good idea," he finally said, "I don't think anything exciting out here is going to happen, unless somebody gets pushed into the water."

Sakura unwound her hand from his arm and took a step away, nodding with a smile. "Alright, see you in a bit," she said quietly, then turned to find her way back to the mansion. She grumbled slightly as a bead of sweat dripped down her back, making her even more uncomfortable in the tight-fitting pink dress that she had thrown on that morning. It was of a similar cut to the one from the day before, and probably twice as itchy. She would have given anything for a familiar pair of black shorts and her favorite red tank top.

At least indoors it would be somewhat cooler.

- o - o - o -

Kakashi watched Sakura walk away.

She was absolutely adorable in the pink dress - she looked like a little cupcake. A sexy cupcake. . . if that was possible. He could see that many of the guests at the mansion had been staring at her, probably entranced by the sheer alluring cuteness of her outfit. The poor girl had probably been self-conscious, and he was slightly glad that she had gone indoors - if she had known half the thoughts running through the heads of the young men who looked at her, she probably would have turned them all into squishy piles of raw meat.

He turned back to looking at Matsuriko and Hiashi, who were now docilely feeding the fish that inhabited the pond. If there were two words to describe this entire mission so far, it was "completely boring." At least he wouldn't have to write much on the reports when he got back to Konoha. "Slept a lot. Fed some fish. Went home." S-class mission his foot - this should be an F-class mission, if a category like that could exist. D-class was giving it far too much credit.

He sighed and found his way into the shade of a tree, resisting the urge to flop down at the base of the trunk. Nobles did not sit down in the grass - not with the price of this clothing, anyway. Only a moron would risk getting grass stains on it. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket and ran a longing finger over the spine of Icha Icha - so close, yet so far away. He was getting massive cravings to open the book and read, but unless he was in complete privacy, that would probably blow their cover. Those of noble bloodlines did not read - no, they just talked a lot.

"Hello there!" a voice suddenly said somewhere to the right of him, and Kakashi turned to find a lady standing near his elbow, her black hair tied in an intricate knot atop her head and an umbrella shading her from the sun. Her robes were long and a rich red color with purple flower prints. Her lipstick matched the brightness of the dress.

Kakashi didn't recognize her, and gave her a slight nod before turning back to survey the guests. What had Tsunade said - that he had volunteered for this torture? He wanted to groan - volunteer was a bit generous of a word, he liked the term "blackmailed" much more. Tsunade had threatened to banish the Icha Icha series from the whole town if he hadn't gone along with this ridiculous plan. No, he had not been the least bit anxious to be married to his young student, and although he tried to put on a brave face for her, inside he was regretting the whole mission sorely. Just this morning had been a good reason why young women should not sleep in the bed of deprived old men.

Suddenly Kakashi's face paled as he thought of their intimate moments together. Sakura's hands twining around his neck, pulling him down towards her. . . . It had been quite a shock, indeed. . . maybe not so much her action as his own body's _reaction_. . . .

"Ahem." The polite cough came from his elbow again and Kakashi turned once more to the lady, observing that she was still next to him. Strange, usually his "cold shoulder" act was foolproof at repelling females.

They looked at each other for a long moment, then the women displayed a brilliant set of teeth and said quietly, "I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware this was a place people visited often."

The woman laughed softly into the back of her hand. "Well, we are frequent guests of Matsuriko's. I take it you are new acquaintances of him?"

Kakashi nodded slightly, his eyes traveling to where Hiashi and Matsuriko were now bending over the sniff at a freshly blooming rose bush. He had always thought Hyuuga Hiashi was a bit weird, but now he was certain that he had to be the least interesting man in existence.

"You know Hyuuga Hiashi as well?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or would you like me to introduce you?"

Kakashi was forced to look back to her, doing his best to give her a carefree smile. He could feel the scar across his eye stretching with the effort. "I was actually invited here by Hiashi, we are close friends," he murmured. "I don't believe I caught your name, miss. . . ?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer, but at that moment a sudden sound captured Kakashi's attention, and his head snapped towards the house. The dull chatter of the guests fell quiet, and the noise became clear - it was screaming.

Someone was screaming - very loudly - from inside Matsuriko's house. From the sound of it, it seemed to be coming from the third floor.

And it was definitely a voice he recognized.


	5. Under Her Skirts

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Enjoy this chapter, though! College is a busy place. **EDIT:** Sorry guys, I was saying "Kakashi-chan" instead of "san"which I think is the more appropriate honorific. My bad! Let me know if I make any other oopsies, I'm studying Japanese but I'm only in my first year. :)_

**Dear Readers:** I DO NOT BITE! If you find something wrong with my story or want to critique, please feel free to do so, and please leave an email address or sign-in name where I can get hold of you. Short of flaming, my philosophy is this - if a writer can't take critiques, he or she is simply a bad writer. So please, if you want to critique my work or give suggestions, leave some way for me to contact you so I can ask for further help. I am interested in improving myself, NOT having an ego! **THANK YOU!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Under Her Skirt**

Kakashi was first to the house. He hadn't run - because nobles don't run - but rather had walked very quickly to the rear door that led out to the gardens and gone straight inside. Once he was on the first floor, the screams became clear - and he discovered that they weren't actually screams at all. Rather, it was extremely loud cussing.

He blinked twice, turned around, and firmly shut the doors in the face of the guests behind him. "A moment please, there is a mouse," he said, making the first excuse that came to mind, and several of the women standing outside turned pale. Then the doors clicked shut and he turned the lock. Probably this wasn't the smartest idea, to lock Lord Matsuriko's house in front of all the guests, but he couldn't have them inside while Sakura briefly relapsed into "classless shinobi" mode. He caught the eye of a maid that was standing at the base of the staircase, staring at him as though his clothes were made of gold.

"Give me a minute, then unlock the doors," he said briefly before rufshing up the stairs. A thousand different scenarios rushed through his mind - he only hoped that reality was kinder than his imagination.

- o - o - o -

Sakura knew she was making too much noise, but she couldn't help it - she was pissed, and startled, and she had never been one to take surprises well.

Upon entering the mansion she had immediately started up towards her room, just happy to be inside. She had seriously considered sitting down and maybe napping, since she had gotten very little sleep the night before; besides, she felt that Kakashi would have a much easier time snooping for information if he was alone. Then she had opened the door to the room, and...

"Why were you going through our clothes?" she demanded - or, more specifically, Kakashi's clothes. It was the maid from the night before who had met them at the front drive. Kakashi's clothes were strewn about on the ground, including the black hairbrush she had picked up for him. Strangely, it made her enraged to see the thing discarded so carelessly, though she knew she was being irrational. Sakura picked up the hair brush and held it threateningly before her as she would a kunai, looking at the shorter maid with a fiery expression. "Tell me - _now_ - what you're doing here!"

The girl had screamed very loudly when Sakura had first entered the room, but now she was cowered in the corner, looking far too helpless to warrant a threat. Sakura was still considering gouging out her eyes, though. There had been someone spying on them this morning - could this be the one? It seemed likely.

Suddenly a figure burst through the doorway, so fast that Sakura barely had time to react. She swung around, brandishing the hairbrush and readying for an attack, when suddenly a strong hand grabbed her wrist and firmly removed the hairbrush from her grasp. It fell to the floor and she stifled a shriek, then another hand landed around her shoulders, and abruptly she found herself shoved into a warm, delicious smelling chest.

"So good to see you, Sakura-chan," Kakashi's voice murmured to her, ever cool and composed. Then he released her abruptly and turned to the maid, who had stood up fully upon his entrance and was trying to look dignified. Sakura stood back, ruffled and confused, unsure of what Kakashi was doing - she was still trying to figure out if she liked the hug or not. "I see you are rearranging my clothes," he murmured. Sakura could have laughed out loud at the understatement, but she didn't miss the cold undertones to his voice; this time, her sensei was being dangerous.

"I do not have much time," the maid said quickly. "I am sorry for the mess, I would have picked it up later. My name is Yumi, I am a Suna spy here to watch Matsuriko. I noticed that you arrived with the Hyuuga. You are shinobi of Konoha, are you not?"

Sakura's mouth dropped open. She stared at the maid again, taking in the black hair and the cute dress, and remembering the very un-ninja-like way she had cowered in the corner. She glanced at Kakashi, trying to get an idea of what her partner was thinking, but the man's face was unreadable. His dark, hard eye was unmoving. Although she hated to admit it, she stared for a few seconds longer than necessary, staring at his jaw line and the strong, straight nose.

"We are of Konoha," Kakashi finally said, "but we don't know anything of shinobi. You would do better to leave us alone."

The maid's eyes went wide, and Sakura tried to keep her face blank. Her mind, however, was whirling - was this girl really a ninja? What did Kakashi know that she didn't? Why did he have to look so damned attractive?

"I-I am sorry, my lord!" the girl bowed deeply, so deep that it seemed like she would touch her knees. Sakura could feel the tension build in the room as the maid started rushing about, picking up clothing and similar. She laughed in an awkward way. "I was searching for a mission scroll," she muttered to them. "But of course you wouldn't have anything like that. A thousand apologies!"

Sakura shifted slightly, and Kakashi's hand grasped her own, warm and strong. They watched in silence as the girl finished picking up, then quickly left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. They remained standing even after she left, his grip still tight on her hand, the two of them still looking around the room. Sakura knew better than to say anything - she could tell he was not in a very good mood by the stiffness around the shoulders.

Finally Kakashi turned and looked down at her, and she couldn't stop herself from returning his gaze. His face was so alien to her - she was so used to seeing his mask in these kinds of situations. Instead, the sour set to his lips made her feel like a small child. She was thirteen again, caught flirting with Sasuke when she should have been training.

"You made a lot of noise," he said quietly.

Her cheeks flamed.

"We can't keep drawing all of this attention to ourselves. And now you have made us leave our target; who knows what Matsuriko has discussed with Hyuuga during this time?"

Sakura bit her lip. "It's not my fault," she grumbled. "She was going through our room, Kakashi-sen-"

"Shh, that's not my name anymore," he growled. Sakura glanced up at him in alarm, her face turning even brighter, realizing that she was supremely messing up the mission. She was too fresh to handle this kind of responsibility - this was her first assignment undercover, and she could barely stay in role. She wasn't even sure if she still had a role.

"Kakashi-_san_," she fforced herself to say, dropping her gaze because she was unable to look at him anymore. "Why didn't you tell that girl...?"

"Because she is not a ninja from Suna," he said, and started moving her away from the door, closer to the window at the far side of the room. All the time that they crossed the floor, he kept a firm grip on her hand, not letting her go. Finally they stood in the corner, and he dropped his voice low - so much that Sakura had to strain to hear him. "No undercover ninja with half a brain would reveal their true identity to almost complete strangers," he murmured. "She was testing us, and if you noticed, her chakra signature was the same from this morning. She has been watching us since we arrived."

"So it was by chance that I caught her in the room?" Sakura whispered back.

Kakashi didn't answer, but rather bowed his head in thought. Finally he dropped her hand. "You will need to explain to the guests what that screaming was all about."

Sakura stifled a giggle at the sudden change of topic, feeling that the tension had broken between them. This was something more normal to her - she couldn't count the number of times she had been forced to come up with an alibi. "We could say it was a mouse," she suggested, glancing up and catching his eye. His eyebrows raised, and then Kakashi smiled back at her, which was sudden and unexpected. The expression was enough to leave her breathless.

"A mouse under your skirt?" he suggested, then tugged on the clothing playfully, catching the hem between his hands and pulling her slightly towards him.

Sakura blushed, not sure of how to react - was this all part of the game? They couldn't possibly still be watched, could they? She wasn't sure, but one thing made sense to her - she kind of liked this side of Kakashi. After a moment of hesitation, she laughed and grabbed her skirts back, letting her hand brush against his longer than needed. For a moment their fingers played together, as though unsure of whether to clasp hands or to let them fall.

Then abruptly she caught herself and stepped back. What was she doing? This was her sensei, after all. He seemed to realize it at the same time and the distance was put back in place. He grinned down at her reassuringly, though in an empty sort of way - she recognized the happy crease that his eye made. "We should return to Hyuuga and Matsuriko," he said quietly. "They are holding some sort of formal lunch soon, and then there will be entertainment and then dinner."

"Can't wait for that," Sakura said wryly, already thinking of all the embarrassing things that could happen at a meal. She prayed that she would remember the upty-million rules that Hinata had told her before their departure. At least she was dressed for the part.

The two headed out of the room, pausing only briefly to link arms. Sakura wondered if it would ever become easy.

- o - o - o -

Lunch was a strange affair, full of half sandwiches, small bowls of soup, and dainty salads. Sakura wasn't sure which fork to use for the salad or which spoon for the soup, so she opted for not eating much, which was always in style. They ate in a screened area of the garden underneath a clear glass structure, much like some giant greenhouse, surrounded by all kinds of exotic flowers. Sakura enjoyed the rich smells, but caught Kakashi almost sneezing more than once. They sat next to each other at the table, which was a torture in itself - her dress was itchy, it was very hard to move while sitting, and every once in a while his pant leg would brush against her bare skin, sending shivers up to her stomach. Well, he was her husband, after all; perhaps at least that part was normal.

"So you're newly weds?" a girl asked next to her, a plump young thing in a frilly purple dress much like the one Sakura had worn yesterday. Again she was reminded of Hinata's fashion advice. "That is so romantic! How long have you known each other?"

"Eh," they hadn't practiced any sort of background to their relationship, and Sakura couldn't remember much from the mission scroll. "A while now... it was by necessity," she explained, glancing at her oblivious husband. Kakashi appeared to be sulking, methodically chewing his food like a robot and gazing off into the distance. She sighed - this mission wasn't much more than idle chatting and sweating in the sun.

"By necessity! I met my husband the same way. How was the wedding? Oh I'm sure it was grand, we had ours in an old temple up in the mountains, it was so beautiful, and the wonderful food and the music and the dancing..." the girl was off, prancing down memory lane and fondly exclaiming about how romantic her husband was. Sakura snuck a peak over the girl's shoulder and found herself staring at a tall, dark-haired young man who looked to be almost Kakashi's age, his eyes the color of burnt umber. Sakura's gaze was about to pass over him when abruptly the man turned and caught her eye, giving her a definite chilly look. She turned away quickly back to his wife, continuing with the conversation, though now even less enthusiastic.

"That's very nice," she said, nodding once the girl was finished, unsure of what other comment would be appropriate.

"Oh, but you must have had so much fun at your wedding - just look at me, prattling on!" the girl gushed. "You must tell me all about it!"

Sakura's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt that the ties of her dress were a bit too tight; it was getting harder to breathe. She fought the urge to fan herself - _calm down now, nothing to it, just make something up!_"Oh, well, you know," she paused, struggling on where to begin. "It was quite a... uh... a big day for me."

"I can imagine!" the girl exclaimed, then continued to stare at her expectantly.

"Well... it was... outdoors..."

"A beautiful spot, just on the outskirts of town, where there's a hot spring," a voice suddenly spoke up from behind her, and abruptly Sakura felt a body nudge closer to her; Kakashi's arm slipped around her shoulders. She smiled brightly, for once relieved at the contact and his intervention - he must have been listening in after all.

"Oh, it sounds so romantic!" the girl sighed.

"It was," Kakashi assured her, giving Sakura a slight smile. "There were hundreds of people there, the whole village showed up, and she was wearing the prettiest dress you can imagine. It was her first kiss," he added with a grin.

Sakura's face went red. "Kakashi-!"

"Shush dear, it's perfectly fine," he dismissed her tone of voice and turned back to the girl. "We had catering and musicians... haha, poor Sakura couldn't hold her liquor; she went absolutely crazy just past midnight. You wouldn't think it by just looking at her, but this girl is wild."

Lunch was over by this time and people were slowly getting up, Lord Matsuriko having split off from the head of the table with Hyuuga Hiashi and a few other of the richer guests. Sakura stood up, detaching Kakashi's arm and feeling too flustered to know what to do. She blushed in embarrassment and smiled sheepishly at the girl, though the girl was giggling from Kakashi's tone. "Don't worry, I've done similar things with my husband," she laughed, reaching behind her at the dark haired man. The man patted her hand but otherwise paid them little attention.

Sakura cleared her throat and tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. "Excuse me, _honey_, but I think we should be returning to our rooms. We should change for tonight's entertainment."

Kakashi nodded to the girl and gave her a little wave, then stood up, glancing down at Sakura with a wry expression on his face. "You certainly seem eager to leave," her murmured once their backs were turned.

"I don't like discussing my first kiss in public," Sakura sniffed, her cheeks turning pink.

Kakashi almost laughed, and Sakura shot him a dangerous look, unable to understand why the man was acting so oblivious. Being married was bad enough - did he have to act so casual and uncaring about it? Why embarrass her in front of total strangers? Apparently something in her expression caught his attention, and the smile abruptly left his face.

"Come on, Sakura, you're seventeen... it's not like that was your first kiss," he said jokingly. She pulled away from him and walked faster towards the main house, not looking over her shoulder. He didn't know - of course he wouldn't know, Tsunade probably hadn't told him anything, and of course everyone had been kissed by the time they reached seventeen. Ino had certainly been kissed more than enough - even Hinata was engaged, so she had to be seeing _some_ kind of action! Naruto, Sasuke, Ten-Ten, even Lee... they had all been kissed. She was the only one stuck in a rut. She couldn't help it that she was picky, and that Sasuke was no longer an option. She couldn't help it that no one had asked her out since Naruto on her fifteenth birthday.

"Sakura?" Kakashi's voice drifted to her, but she kept walking, furious and emotional and unsure of what had upset her so much. She needed the cool air and space to think. She needed to change out of these damned clothes!

Finally she reached Matsuriko's house and a maid let her in the side door, pointing her in the direction of the stairs that led to her room. She walked fast, and didn't look back.

- o - o - o -

"Come on," Kakashi muttered to himself, watching her stomp away. "It's not like it was her first kiss... was it?" The thought made him feel abruptly sick. What kind of irresponsible adult would pair him up with a girl who had never been kissed? Who had apparently never even been dated?

His face paled considerably. Tsunade, that's who.

He had never guessed Sakura was the single type. He had always seen her with friends. She was so pretty, he had always assumed she was with a boyfriend... but apparently that was not the case. Thinking back on the many nights he had spent with ANBU in the bar, he could remember the subject of Sakura coming up frequently between Genma and a few of the newer boys. Yes, they had viewed her as unattainable, and it all made sense now. His thoughts took a different turn, and suddenly Kakashi got the acute urge to ram his head against something. He never felt old unless he was next to her; she reminded him of his age. So what kind of perverted old man did that make him, stealing a young girl's first kiss?

He could remember it. Her lips had trembled when he'd brushed them. He sighed - it was true, only innocent girls kissed like that.

So he really was her first kiss. Alright, he could deal with that. Maybe it even made him lucky. This kind of thing had cropped up in Icha Icha from time to time; he had a fairly good idea of what he should do about it. _No need to worry,_ he told himself. Jaraiya was a master at these kinds of situations, and he happened to have a guidebook in his pocket at that very moment.

Humming contentedly to himself, he headed in a different direction across the gardens, towards one of the servants that was tending a fountain. A few gold coins bounced in his pocket, clinking merrily away. He smiled to himself.

A quick bribe would fix this situation in no time.


End file.
